Finding love through the tears
by stay gold
Summary: AU Rory and Jess own a coffeebook shop in New York City called Dodger Princess. What happens when Rory's seemingly perfect world comes crashing down with the news that the man she could never admit she actually loved is dying.
1. His name

A/N- Wow, I haven't written in a while! Between school, work, life, and just my own laziness I haven't found the time to just sit down and be creative! SO, I hope you guys will like this story! If not constructive criticism is welcomed, but just be nice about it! Haha  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Gilmore Girls or anything pertaining to the show.  
  
"Plastic faces, every one of them, they're all hiding something," Jess mumbled as he and Rory sat on the steps of their shop breathing in the fall air and watching pedestrians hurriedly walk towards their destinations.  
  
"Oh come on Jess, not everyone is a member of the witness protection program," Rory replied grinning at her best friend.  
  
"I know," Jess responded smiling slightly, "I'm just saying that most of the time, people are hiding something, or not telling you the whole truth. Maybe because they don't know how to open up, or maybe because they don't want to."  
  
"When did you become so deep? I was starting to like the one syllable Jess," Rory stated jokingly.  
  
"He grew up I guess," Jess replied smirking.  
  
"So, want to close up and get something to eat?" Rory asked as she gulped down the last sip of coffee in her cup.  
  
"Sure," Jess responded.  
  
Rory grinned and punched him in the arm, "There he is!"  
  
Just as the two were about to step inside a strikingly handsome youth came bounding up the steps.  
  
"Wait! Please, I just need to get something," the teen stated out of breath.  
  
"Sorry kid, we're closed," Jess replied as he placed his hand on the small of Rory's back to lead her inside.  
  
"Wait Jess, what do you need hun?" Rory asked holding the door open and ushering the boy in.  
  
"You wrote A Perfect Place and Time right?"  
  
"Yeah," Rory responded.  
  
"Well, my dad is dying of cancer and that is his favorite book, could you sign it for him?" He asked, his eyes pleading as he held back tears.  
  
Rory just wanted to scoop the youth up in a hug and tell him it will be okay, but instead she swallowed softly.  
  
"Yes, I'd be honored," Rory replied, smiling slightly at Jess who stood in the corner leaning against a book shelf, watching the whole scene develop.  
  
"What's his name?" She asked as she opened the cover.  
  
"Tristan Dugrey," the teen responded. 


	2. Not good with words

A/N- Thanks to all of those who reviewed! I love reading what others think of my writing! Anywho, on with the story!  
  
The pen dropped from her hand onto the hardwood floor. Rory's eyes became as big as saucers, her hand over her mouth in utter disbelief.  
  
"T-Tristan Dugrey?" Rory asked shocked, trying desperately to connect the two points. Death and Tristan.  
  
"Yeah, do you know him?" The teen questioned, his brow scrunched up as he bent down to retrieve the writing utensil.  
  
"Um, yeah we used to go to Chilton together," Rory replied.  
  
"Are you the Mary he always talks about?"  
  
Rory found herself smiling slightly.  
  
"Yeah, um, that's me," Rory responded, glancing over at Jess who gave her an encouraging smile.  
  
"Do you think you'd mind coming to see him then? Ever since he and my mom got divorced you're all he talks about."  
  
"Sure, I mean I'd love to," Rory stated, signing the book quickly and handing it to the youth.  
  
"Okay, here's the address, maybe you can come around 7 tomorrow night?" He asked, handing Rory a piece of paper.  
  
"Okay, can he come?" Rory questioned, nodding over at Jess.  
  
"Yeah why not."  
  
"Okay, sorry about the whole dropping the pen thing, it just caught me off guard," Rory stated.  
  
"It's fine, thanks for signing this for me," the teen replied opening the door.  
  
"It was my pleasure, oh hey, what's your name?" Rory asked before he walked out.  
  
"Joseph, but I go by Joe," he replied, walking out.  
  
Rory stood there with a grin on her face.  
  
"What are you thinking about? You just heard that the stuck up rich boy you've always secretly loved is dying and your smiling," Jess asked.  
  
"Joseph and Mary, in the Bible," Rory replied.  
  
Jess stood there trying to comprehend what she meant, and then it hit him.  
  
"He really is a Bible Boy isn't he?" Jess questioned sarcastically as he led Rory out of the store.  
  
6:13 pm  
  
"Okay Rory, really now, you're changing for like the seventh time tonight. He wants to see you and your smile and your stunning eyes, not your latest outfit," Jess stated from the couch as Rory rummaged through her drawers.  
  
Finally she emerged from her room wearing a pastel blue silk skirt and a long sleeve white off-shoulder shirt. Her hair was put up in a loose bun with strands gracing her neck.  
  
"I guess this will have to do," Rory replied grabbing her purse.  
  
"Wow, Ror, you look, well I mean you look, wow," Jess stuttered.  
  
"Don't worry Jess, you were never good with words," Rory responded, smiling at him as he closed the door behind them.  
  
A/N- You'll have to wait till next chapter to see what happens when Tristan and Rory see each other! I'm not trying to make you guys wait so long, but I'm tired and it's almost eleven and I have to get up tomorrow to go to church and then I have to work till close so I need sleep. 


	3. Blue eyes on blue eyes

A/N- Thanks to all who reviewed! It means a lot!  
  
"Are you sure this is the address?" Jess asked as he and Rory sat in the car, staring at the apartment building before them. It wasn't that it was dilapidated, but it wasn't grand or huge or, Tristan like, it was more, well, quaint if you will. The building was tall and made of white bricks. It stood cheerily on the corner of the road with a flower shop to it's left.  
  
"Um," Rory quickly glanced down at the slip of paper, "yeah, this is it."  
  
"Well then, let's go," Jess responded, hopping out of the Jeep and walking to the other side to open Rory's door.  
  
"So Jess, you're not going to go all 'brotherly protective' mode on me are you?" Rory asked as she linked arms with her best friend and walked up the stairs to the front entrance.  
  
"Ahh no, just as long as he keeps his hands to himself and doesn't have the wandering eye too much," Jess replied, smirking at the face beside him. He was about to open the door when Rory stopped suddenly.  
  
"Ror what is it?" Jess asked, concern dripping from his every word.  
  
"I, I can't do this Jess, I mean, he's," Rory began, stumbling over her words.  
  
"Dying," Jess finished, wrapping his arm around her small shoulders.  
  
Rory looked up into his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, he's, dying," Rory responded distantly.  
  
"Ror, if anyone could make him smile, brighten his day, and cause happiness to fill his heart it's you. You owe it to him AND to yourself to go in there and see the man you love. I know you can do this Rory, you're a Gilmore," Jess stated, opening the door.  
  
Walking up the big staircase the pair finally arrived at his apartment.  
  
"298, this is it," Rory stated, her voice barely above a whisper.  
  
"Ready?" Jess asked, gripping her small hand in his.  
  
"Yeah, I think,"  
  
With that she gently knocked on the door and was greeted quickly by Joe.  
  
"Rory, Jess, I'm glad you guys are here, come on in," Joe stated, opening the door wider. "Is he, okay?" Rory asked gently.  
  
"As okay as he can be, he's lying in his bed right now," Joe replied, leading them into a reasonably size room.  
  
When Rory entered the room she almost gasped. Tristan lay weakly in his bed, his once toned body was now pale and thin, covered by a starch white t- shirt. His beautiful blonde locks were now quite short and scraggly. Tears whelmed to Rory's eyes; her bible boy, HER Tristan, was, well, dying.  
  
"Am I that horrid to look at?" Tristan asked jokingly when he saw Rory's face as she and Jess entered the room.  
  
"OH, no, no not at all, actually I'm so very happy to see you Tristan," Rory replied as a small smile formed on her pink lips.  
  
"I'm so very happy to see you too Mary," Tristan responded, smiling widely.  
  
'His eyes still twinkle' Rory thought to herself.  
  
"Hey Joe, uh, could you get me a drink? I'll come with you," Jess stated as he walked to the door of the room, nodding his head as a way to say 'come on let them be alone.'  
  
"Oh yeah sure, be back dad," Joe replied following Jess out of the room.  
  
"You've never looked so beautiful Rory," Tristan stated once they were alone.  
  
Tears began flowing from here eyes, gracing her cheeks.  
  
"I'm so sorry Tristan," Rory replied, placing her shaking hand over her mouth.  
  
"Come here Rory," Tristan said, opening his arms up as an invitation for her to get closer to him.  
  
Rory immediately jumped at the offer and softly lay down beside him, her head on his chest.  
  
"Why are you sorry?" Tristan asked, placing his chin on the top of her head.  
  
"Because, I didn't give you a chance in high school," Rory replied, her voice shaky.  
  
"Rory, I never resented you for that, it was my fault. I was the jerk, I don't blame you for pulling away," Tristan responded, kissing the top of her head.  
  
"I didn't have to though," Rory replied.  
  
"Then why did you?" He asked softly.  
  
"I was scared,"  
  
"Of what?"  
  
"Of letting someone get too close to me. I didn't want to end up alone like my mom," Rory responded, lifting her head, blue eyes on blue eyes. 


	4. six months

A/N- Thanks again to everyone who reviewed! I hope this chapter is good! Disclaimer- I don't own the pink panther, gosh darn it..or the band Mates of State, which are amazingly amazing and everyone should check them out. Also I don't own Adidas or Vans.  
  
"Okay, so the chicken's is a little dry and the rice is a little overcooked, but it's good right?" Rory asked Jess who sat at the kitchen table of her apartment with the cutest expression on his face as he poked at the chicken skeptically.  
  
"Um, yeah so I'm thinking it was a good idea you tried your culinary expertise on me before you fed Tristan. Seriously Ror, let me cook and you can say you made it," Jess replied, walking over to the trash can where he dumped the destroyed food.  
  
"No Jess, I wanted to cook for him," Rory replied placing a hand on her hip as she blew a rebellious strand of hair from her face.  
  
"Okay, so how long did you actually want him to live?" Jess asked sarcastically.  
  
"Hey! Not funny!" Rory responded, slapping him on the shoulder.  
  
"I'm kidding, listen just don't worry about it. He'll grin and bear whatever you place before him," Jess stated kissing her on the forehead as he grabbed his coat and headed to the door.  
  
"Hey where are you going mister?" Rory asked following him, still wearing her oven mitten and pink panther apron.  
  
"I have a date, besides you have to get ready, he's expecting you in an hour," Jess answered as he opened the door.  
  
"So I was thinking that maybe I'll just buy something and bring it to him," Rory stated taking off her apron and oven mitten.  
  
"Rory, if you just bring yourself that'd be enough for him, believe me, I remember, I've been there," Jess responded, kissing her again gently on the cheek and then disappearing down the hall.  
  
Forty minutes later Rory was ready. She wore light blue fitted hip hugger jeans, a pink Mates of State baby t-shirt, a burgundy Adidas style jacket with two white stripes down the arms, and brown Vans that had wicker siding (I've seen those shoes and they are SOOO cute!). Her hair was left mostly down with the top pulled loosely back. The only makeup she wore was eyeliner, mascara, blush, and peachy colored lip gloss. Grabbing her bag she headed out of her apartment building to the parking garage. Stopping on the way she picked up some pizza and soda. Finally she arrived at his apartment and was once again greeted by a smiling Joe. "Hey Rory, come in," Joe said opening the door.  
  
"You look like you're getting ready to go somewhere," Rory stated as she walked in and noticed Joe with his coat and shoes on.  
  
"Yeah, I have a date tonight," Joe responded, still smiling.  
  
"Seems like everyone has a date tonight!" Rory stated taking off her jacket and placing it on the sofa next to the door.  
  
"Yeah, and my dad has been waiting all day for his so you'd better get on in there," Joe replied laughing as Rory hurriedly walked to Tristan's room.  
  
"Bye Joe, have a great time!" Rory called.  
  
"Thanks you too!" Joe called as he shut the door.  
  
"Rory, I'm glad you're here," Tristan said once Rory entered his room.  
  
"I'm glad too, and I've come bearing gifts," Ror responded smiling.  
  
"Pizza and soda, very nice," Tristan stated smiling at Rory's cute gesture.  
  
"I was going to cook for you, but Jess' expression at my practice dinner suggested otherwise," Rory said, sitting down on the bed next to him.  
  
"Rory I have to talk to you about something," Tristan stated in a serious tone.  
  
"Yeah?" Rory asked.  
  
"Joe doesn't know yet, but I only have maybe six months left. While he was at school my nurse took me to the hospital for my usual therapy and before I left my doctor told me," Tristan responded, his eyes clouding over.  
  
Rory stared at him dumbfounded. Her eyes began to fill up with tears and just as quickly as they formed they ran down her cheeks.  
  
"You can't leave me Tristan, not after I just found you!" Rory exclaimed as she laid her head on the pillow next to his and stared at him, tears continuing to wet the pillow. She gently stroked his blonde hair as he placed his arm around her small waist.  
  
"Rory, you'll never be alone, I'll always be with you," Tristan replied, "Besides, I still have some time to spend with you, and they'll be the best six months ever, I promise," He stated softly, holding back his own tears. 


	5. enough for me

A/N- wow I haven't written in a while, so hopefully this chapter is okay. Thanks for all your guy's patience and reviews!  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own anything pertaining to this show or pop tarts  
  
Rory sat on her couch that night, staring absent mindedly at an info commercial. The words "six months" played over and over in her head, shooting their painful meaning into every thought that entered her mind and into every tear that rolled down her cheek. Eventually Jess arrived home from his date, bursting through the door with a boyish grin on his handsome face. He quickly noticed the burdened and saddened woman he loved like a sister sobbing on the couch. Rushing over to her he wrapped his arms around her and held her to his chest.  
  
"Rory, what's wrong?" he asked, rubbing her arm with his hand affectionately.  
  
"He-only-has-six months," Rory mumbled through the tears.  
  
Jess closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, not knowing where to begin and not knowing how to end. So, for a while they sat together in silence. Soon Jess laid his head on hers and stated softly, "You know Ror, there are such things as miracles."  
  
Rory slowly nodded her head in agreement, while the tears still flowed.  
  
"And there's always prayer," she added.  
  
Jess smiled softly, "yes, there is always prayer."  
  
The next morning Jess awoke to an empty apartment, a note on the counter stated that Rory had gone to Tristan's and would be back after lunch. Grabbing a pop tart out of the cupboard he went back to his room and watched cartoons in bed.  
  
"So how did your date go last night?" Rory asked Joe as the two sat at the Dugrey's kitchen table.  
  
"It was okay, the girl was sweet, but hardly talked at all, I felt like I was pulling the conversation out of her," Joe replied smiling.  
  
"Ahh yes, I understand, although I was quite the opposite, I would just ramble,"  
  
"I'd rather have had a rambler,"  
  
"So where are we going today ma'am?" Tristan asked as he emerged from his room in a navy blue turtle neck sweater and jeans. His scraggly hair was styled the best it could and his sweater lay loosely on his frail body.  
  
"First off, you look mighty handsome and second I thought we'd get some fresh air," Rory replied standing up and going over to the couch to get her coat.  
  
"Sounds good, Joe want to come?" Tristan asked his son who sat reading the paper.  
  
"Oh no, you guys go ahead,"  
  
"We'll be back soon," Rory stated as she hooked arms with Tristan and led him out of the apartment down the stairs and outside.  
  
"In the afternoons I like to sit at my window and watch the people walk hurriedly by, and everyday at exactly 2:35 a elderly man and woman walk down the sidewalk in front of my apartment holding hands. But the thing I like the most about them, is everyday they always look more and more in love with each other," Tristan said as he smiled brightly at the thought.  
  
Rory smiled too, yet stifled back the envious tears that they would never be able to grow old together.  
  
Tristan picked up on this and squeezed her hand.  
  
"Ror, we may never grow to a ripe old age together, but we are together now, and that's enough for me," Tristan stated kissing her forehead. 


End file.
